Amour ou Haine ?
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: L'Akatsuki et vaincue tout comme Madara mais Naruto ne parait pas aussi heureux qu'il n'y parait...


Amour ou Haine ?

Résumé : L'Akatsuki est vaincue et Madara aussi. Contrairement à ce que pense les autres habitants de Konoha, Naruto n'est pas aussi heureux qu'il veut bien le montrer. Hanté par un souvenir prenant la forme d'un rêve, il sombre peu à peu dans la nostalgie. Mais alors qu'il décide de se changer les idées en dehors du village, il tombe sur quelqu'un qu'il connait très bien. Seulement, les intentions de celui-ci ne sont pas évidentes …

J'entrevis une sortie d'où la lumière du jour émanait. Je m'y précipitais pour y trouver Sakura et Sai tournés vers le haut, je m'arrêtais de courir brusquement et me tournais dans la même direction qu'eux. Je levais les yeux, tu étais là … Toujours le même, entouré par la lumière du soleil. Tu n'avais pas du tout changé en trois ans. Ton visage blafard était toujours le même masque indéchiffrable. Tu avais gardé ton impassibilité ainsi que ton regard sombre et perçant dont la noirceur de tes cheveux rappelait la froideur. Ta main gauche négligemment posée sur ta hanche, tu nous regardais de ton perchoir sans rien dire.

-Sasuke … murmurai-je sans m'en rendre vraiment compte.

Tes orbes noires se plantèrent dans mes azures. On se regarda longtemps avant que tu ne prennes toi-même la parole :

-Naruto … Tu es là, toi aussi ?

Je ne te répondis pas mais tu enchainas :

-Kakashi ne devrait pas être loin …

Yamato fit alors son entrée et tu semblas surpris.

-Malheureusement non … c'est moi qui le remplace. Mais c'est son unité qui va te ramener à Konoha. Déclara-t-il.

Sai leva son épée, Sakura s'exclama affolée :

-Sai ! Alors c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Le tuer ?

Yamato et moi fûmes stupéfaits !

-Ce type, c'est le bouche-trou qu'on a mis à ma place ? Il parlait de préservé mes liens avec Naruto ou je ne sais quoi … Ça fait un mollasson de plus dans votre équipe.

Décidément, tu n'avais pas changé du tout Sasuke, toujours aussi froid.

-Hein ?! S'étonna Sakura.

-C'est vrai, le but de ma mission est l'assassinat de Sasuke … Mais j'en ai assez des ordres … Je veux agir selon ma volonté. Naruto est en passe de réveiller … Des sentiments ensevelis au fond de moi. Quelque chose me dit que ça en vaut le coup le coup. Déclara Sai avant d'ajouter à notre plus grande surprise :

-Je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi … Mais si Naruto et Sakura se sont donné tant de mal pour te retrouver, il doit y avoir une raison. Ils ne peuvent pas trancher les liens qui vous unissent … Ils s'efforcent comme des damnés pour ressusciter votre amitié. Je ne comprends pas leurs motivations … Mais toi, Sasuke, tu dois les connaître.

Tu répondis à sa tirade d'un ton froid :

-Oui, je les connaissais et c'est justement pour ça que je suis parti.

Tes mots me frappèrent en plein coeur mais tu continuas ta pensée :

-J'ai choisi de donner priorité à d'autres liens …

Pas besoin de dire lesquels, je les connaissais Sasuke.

-Aux liens de haine … qui me rattachent à mon frère.

A ce moment, je savais que l'image et les mots d'Itachi repassaient dans ton esprit.

-Tisser trop de liens égare un homme. Il est contraint de renoncer à ses ambitions, il perd de vue son but ultime.

Toujours ta vengeance, à cet instant mes souvenirs de notre dernier affrontement dans la Vallée de la Fin remontèrent à la surface de ma mémoire.

-Alors dans ce cas … Commençais-je en fermant les yeux pour mieux me souvenir du moment où je t'avouais que le premier lien que j'avais réussi à nouer c'était avec toi. Tu m'avais alors répondu que tu allais trancher ce lien de tes propres mains.

-Ce jour-là … Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ?! M'écriai-je en te regardant. Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas réussi à trancher nos liens, Sasuke !

D'abord, tu ne dis rien, Sakura commença :

-Naruto …

-La raison est simple … Non pas que j'ai été incapable de tirer un trait sur toi … Commenças-tu en fermant tes yeux.

-Ça m'ennuyait de me plier … aux méthodes dictées par mon frère pour obtenir mon pouvoir.

A ce moment, je ne compris pas le sens de tes mots.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? T'ai-je demandé.

-Je n'ai pas à te l'expliquer. As-tu rétorqué. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce jour-là … C'est par pur caprice que je t'ai laissé la vie sauve.

Avec une vitesse incroyable, tu as sauté et atterris à côté de moi, ta main droite sur ta hanche et l'autre sur mon épaule. Moi et les autres restâmes sans voix. Tu me dis alors près de l'oreille :

-Au faite, tu rêvais de devenir Hokage, si je ne me trompe ? Tu aurais mieux fait de t'entrainer au lieu de perdre ton temps à me chercher. Tu ne crois pas Naruto ? Aujourd'hui … c'est par pur caprice que je vais prendre ta vie.

D'un geste souple, tu sortis ton katana de son fourreau mais je me contentais de répliquer :

-On ne peut pas devenir Hokage, si on laisse tomber ses amis … Tu ne crois pas … Sasuke ?

Tu ne répondis pas, abaissa ton sabre vers moi et Sakura cria :

-Sasuke !

Sai barra ton attaque tandis que je saisi ton bars et Yamato t'attaqua mais notre assaut fut stoppé net par ta technique du Flux des Mille Oiseaux. J'étais à terre et malheureusement, mon collier n'était plus à mon cou. Kyûbi en profita pour commencer à s'agiter. Bien que j'essayais de le repousser, ce fut toi qui contre toute attente et à ma plus grande surprise qui te retrouvais près de moi et le maitrisais pour moi. Nous nous retrouvâmes après un petit entretient avec ce renard de malheur de nouveau dans la réalité. Tu esquivas une attaque de Yamato et remontais sur ton perchoir.

-Sasuke … Pourquoi, tu n'arrives pas à le comprendre ?! Orochimaru s'emparera bientôt de ton corps ! Tonnai-je.

-Si ça doit se passer, qu'il en soit ainsi … Tu es si puéril … Naruto. La vengeance représente tout pour moi. Peu importe ce qu'il adviendra de moi, ou du monde entier … Du moment que je parviens à mon but … Pour être sincère … A l'heure, actuelle, ni moi ni Orochimaru ne sommes en mesure de vaincre Itachi. Mais si ça devient possible … en cédant mon corps à Orochimaru … je suis prêt à lui donner ma vie … ou ce qu'il voudra …

Tes mots me surprirent autant qu'ils me firent mal. Yamato décida d'employer la manière forte mais tu ne te laissas pas du tout impressionner.

-Shinobis de Konoha … Je me suis lasser de vous … Finissons-en !

Tu commençais à faire les signes d'une technique mais Orochimaru et Kabuto te stoppèrent et après avoir échangé quelques mots avec eux, Orochimaru lâcha ton bras et tu me regardas à nouveau dans les yeux avec tes sharingan avant de disparaître dans des flammes …

Naruto, à présent âgé de 18 ans se réveilla en sursaut !

-Encore ce rêve …

Depuis la fin de l'Akatsuki et Madara, le jeune ermite de Konoha faisait chaque nuit le même rêve et se laissait dévorer par la nostalgie de ses souvenirs. Bien qu'il faisait tout son possible pour paraître aussi joyeux que d'habitude, la souffrance avait eu raison de ses barrières mentales et il était au bout du rouleau. Il se leva et se prépara pour aller dans le bureau de Tsunade où celle-ci travaillait déjà depuis un moment. Lorsqu'il entra celle-ci fut plus qu'étonnée ! Car en effet, le jeune homme n'était ni un lève-tôt ni le genre à venir dans son bureau de lui-même. Quoi que, à la réflexion, il n'était plus vraiment le gamin impulsif qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête qu'elle avait connue 6 ans plus tôt, il avait certes prit de la carrure et avait mûri mais bien que ressemblant traits pour traits à son père ; Minato Namikaze l'Hokage 4ème du nom, il avait toujours le caractère bien trempé de sa mère ; Kushina Uzumaqui même s'il s'était tout de même assagit avec le temps.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien, Naruto. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Tsunade l'avait toute suite vu. Elle était celle qui connaissait le mieux le jeune ermite du village caché des feuilles, il n'arrivait pas à lui dissimuler quoi que ce soit.

-Tu as raison Tsunade... Je suis à bout physiquement et mentalement alors je viens te demander la permission d'aller prendre du repos en dehors du village.

-Pourquoi en dehors du village ?

-Ici, je ne passe plus inaperçu et cela me fatigue si tu veux de quoi je parle.

Effectivement, elle comprenait à quoi il faisait allusion. En effet, depuis la fin de la guerre, Naruto était adoré de tous et même beaucoup trop, il n'arrivait plus à sortir de chez lui sans être sans cesse harcelé par des «fans». Elle comprenait que cela l'épuisait.

-Bien, tu as ma permission mais donnes-moi régulièrement de tes nouvelles.

Sur ces mots, l'Hokage se leva et vient l'embrasser sur la joue et le serrer contre elle. Le jeune homme répondit à son étreinte avant de le lui promettre.

Il sortit du bureau et retourna chez lui pour se préparer à partir durant quelques temps. Bien entendu, il ne prévient personne de son départ puis sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se rendit au lieu où il avait revu Sasuke après 3 longues années sans se voir.

Une semaine plus tard, il fut là-bas, au même endroit que trois ans auparavant. Se laissant submerger par ses souvenirs, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement la présence d'un autre chakra, un chakra qu'il connaissait bien.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens … Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici.

Surprit le blond se tourna vers le tunnel d'où venait cette voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Sasuke ! Montres-toi !

Le jeune Uchiwa sortit du tunnel et s'avança vers Naruto de sa démarche habituelle. Méfiant, le blond recula de quelques pas mais Sasuke, lui continua d'avancer vers lui. Finalement, Naruto finit acculé au mur sans pouvoir fuir. Sasuke tira son katana d'un geste souple hors de son fourreau et le plaça sous la gorge de Naruto qui le bloqua avec un kunai qu'il avait réussi à sortir de justesse. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant un court instant avant que Naruto ne prenne la parole :

-Tu n'as pas changé, Sasuke... toujours le même.

-Non c'est vrai mais toi, tu sembles avoir mûri.

-C'est le cas, je ne suis plus celui que tu as connus. Confirma le blond sans qu'aucune expression ne passe sur son visage.

-Hum … Que fais-tu ici ?

-Juste un rêve qui me hante …

-Ce ne serait pas le jour où tu m'as retrouvé ici, il y a trois ans ? L'interrogea Sasuke.

-Si … Comment le sais-tu ?! S'étonna-t-il.

-Parce que je fais le même rêve depuis un moment et je crois savoir pour quelle raison. Lui répondit Sasuke sans cesser de le regarder.

-Pourquoi ?

L'Uchiwa ne répondit pas et Naruto lui posa la question qui lui brulait la langue depuis un bout de temps :

-As-tu renoncé à t'en prendre à Konoha ?

-C'est là que je me rendais.

-Pour faire quoi ? Questionna Naruto soudain inquiet de sa réponse.

-Te voir. Répondit Sasuke du tact au tact. Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise que la réponse de Sasuke avait fait naitre en lui. Le jeune homme plaça instinctivement sa main sur son ventre :

-C'est Kyûbi que tu veux pas vrai ?

-Non. Le contredit Sasuke en un murmure.

-Que veux-tu alors ?

Au lieu de répondre immédiatement, Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto plaçant sa main à côté de sa tête pour lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix chaude et suave :

-C'est toi que je veux … Toi et seulement toi …

Trop troublé par ses paroles, Naruto ne s'aperçut que trop tard que Sasuke avait activé ses sharingan et se laissa piéger. Tandis qu'il s'endormait, il entendit Sasuke déclarer le sourire aux lèvres :

-Tu ne peux pas m'échapper alors inutile de résister.

Naruto se réveilla un long moment après, enchainé à un mur avec des chaines qui absorbaient le chakra dans une pièce sombre et assit par terre. Sasuke entra dans la pièce, s'accroupit devant le blond et saisit le menton du blond le forçant ainsi à le regarder avant de sourire:

-Finalement, tu m'as épargné une perte inutile de temps précieux en venant te jeter dans la gueule du loup. Son sourire triomphant énerva le jeune ermite qui le fusilla du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

-Mon objectif en allant à Konoha était bien sûr de te voir mais aussi de t'enlever. Expliqua Sasuke calmement.

Ses paroles eurent pour effet d'augmenter la surprise du blond d'un cran de plus. Elles le surprenaient autant qu'elles l'effrayaient.

-Quoi ?! Tu voulais …?!

-Oui, tu m'as facilité la tâche en venant à moi.

Sa voix était devenue étrangement douce et chaude ce qui déstabilisa Naruto davantage.

-Pourquoi m'enlever ?

-Tout simplement parce que je ne supporte plus que tous ces imbéciles qui t'ont si longtemps rejeté tournent autour de toi ! Lâcha le brun dont le visage venait brusquement de devenir glacial et dont le ton de sa voix s'était chargé d'amertume.

-Tu es jaloux ?! S'exclama Naruto plus que surprit.

-Je le reconnais, je suis jaloux et je ne veux pas qu'un autre te touche. Tu m'appartiens !

Cette dernière phrase énerva Naruto qui riposta indigné.

-Depuis quand ?! Je suis un être humain et je n'appartiens à personne !

Sasuke n'apprécia pas la riposte de son prisonnier et activa ses sharingan qui le pétrifièrent.

-Tu as du répondant et ça me plait mais évites de me contrarier. Conseilla-t-il en prenant son air supérieur qui irrita d'avantage le blond dont une lueur de défi illumina les yeux bleus.

-Si tu crois me faire peur avec tes illusions, tu te trompes !

-Fais attention à tes paroles. Je n'ai aucune envie d'user de la violence avec toi, mon beau chaton. En prononçant ses mots, un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres pâles de Sasuke. Naruto sentit son cœur s'emballer et le rouge lui monter aux joues à cause du surnom que son geôlier venait de lui donner, pourtant il parvient à articuler sur un ton cassant :

-Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi m'avoir enchainé ?

-Par précaution. Répondit Sasuke sans hausser le ton. Maintenant écoutes-moi bien. J'ordonne et tu obéis !

Mais décidé à faire comprendre à son geôlier qu'il n'allait pas se laisser faire, le jeune ermite répliqua ironiquement :

-Et si je refuse ?

-Tu souffriras. Alors je te conseille d'être sage, mon chaton. Répondit son vis-à-vis en caressant délicatement ses lèvres hâlées qu'il désirait tant et dont il s'empara brutalement sans laisser le temps au blond de riposter. Naruto d'abord surprit, essaya de le repousser mais sans succès et il abandonna ses lèvres à Sasuke. Au bout de quelques minutes, celui-ci détacha ses lèvres de celles de son prisonnier qui reprit son souffle en rougissant et détournant ses orbes bleues.

-Tu rougis ? Surprenant mais pas déplaisant. C'était ton premier baiser ? S'informa Sasuke en touchant ses propres lèvres du bout de son index. Aucune réponse ne lui parvient mais il l'a lu sur le visage de plus en plus rougissant du jeune ninja blond.

-Je vois … Je suis ravi d'avoir été le premier à prendre tes lèvres. Déclara Sasuke ravi.

Son ton satisfait énerva derechef le jeune ermite.

-Tu les as prises de force !

-Hm, peut-être mais dorénavant … tu me céderas tout ce que je veux. Ordonna-t-il.

-Même pas en rêve ! S'écria Naruto.

L'Uchiwa planta de nouveau ses pupilles écarlates dans celles de son prisonnier et le plongea dans l'une illusion de ses plus puissantes illusions qui blessa le blond au torse au bout d'un bref instant. Sasuke rétracta ses sharingan :

-Voilà ce qui t'attends si tu me désobéis mais je ne veux pas t'infliger ça alors soit sage, chaton.

Il caressa tendrement la joue de son chaton puis le libéra mais celui-ci manqua de tomber, Sasuke le prit alors dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre où il allongea son précieux fardeau sur le lit avant de lui enlever sa veste puis son t-shirt pour soigner la plaie causée par l'illusion avec une technique médicale. Naruto reprit finalement ses esprits et tenta de se lever mais une violente douleur au torse l'en empêcha. Sasuke le rallongea avec douceur mais laissa une main sur son torse, qu'il déplaça pour toucher et redessiner du bout du doigt le sceau qui était visible sur le ventre de Naruto qui n'osa pas bouger tant il était dépassé par les événements.

-C'est donc ça que tu caches depuis tout ce temps …

Il posa ses lèvres sur le sceau, Naruto sursauta brusquement au contact des lèvres de l'Uchiwa et de sa peau et sans le vouloir trembla en rougissant. Sasuke l'ayant sentit se redressa et lui caressa la joue tendrement en lui disant d'une voix rassurante:

-Rassures-toi, je ne te ferais rien pour le moment, reposes-toi chaton.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond avant de sortir de la pièce le laissant face à son trouble. Des larmes perlèrent dans les orbes bleues de Naruto et roulèrent le long de ses joues sans qu'il ait pu les retenir.

-Bon sang ! Pourquoi je suis aussi faible ?! Je l'ais laisser faire ! … A quoi joues-tu Sasuke ? Pensa-t-il.

Il sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la main et tenta de se lever tant bien que mal. Alors qu'il venait de réussir à se mettre debout et faisait quelques pas pour se réhabituer à marcher, Sasuke revient dans la chambre. Seulement, il ne portait qu'une serviette autour des reins et une autre autour du cou avec laquelle il séchait ses cheveux de jais. Il était beau comme un Dieu ! A cette vue, Naruto rougit de nouveau violemment et se détourna sous le regard amusé de Sasuke qui lui demanda taquin :

-Qui y a-t-il chaton ?

-Tu es pratiquement nu !

-Et alors ? Demanda Sasuke, toujours amusé par la réaction de son chaton.

-Habilles-toi ! Intima celui-ci en évitant de le regarder.

-Hm … Vas d'abord prendre une douche mais ne t'avises pas d'essayer de t'enfuir.

-Tu … !

-C'est un ordre. Le coupa sèchement Sasuke.

Naruto serra les poings mais s'exécuta. Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Des serviettes l'attendaient près de la douche ce qui le surprit d'abord. Il finit par se déshabiller et entra dans la douche. L'eau était tiède et ruisselait sur son corps emportant avec elle, les douleurs ainsi que les marques que les chaines avaient laissées à ses poignets et à ses chevilles. Naruto remit également de l'ordre dans ses pensées mais il avait encore la sensation des lèvres de Sasuke sur les siennes et cela le troubla. Il avait certes repoussé ou tout du moins tenter de repousser son ancien équipier mais il avait fini par lui céder ses lèvres et il avait même apprécié ce baiser pourtant bien plus qu'inattendu ! Son coeur s'emballa à la pensée de ce baiser volé. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se calmer puis il sortit de la douche, il mit une serviette autour de ses reins et se sécha les cheveux avec l'autre. Quand il retourna dans la chambre, il vit que Sasuke avait passé un t-shirt blanc avec un short noir et semblait l'attendre tranquillement assis sur le lit. Songeant au fait il était nu, Naruto rougit alors que Sasuke le regardait avec des yeux presque brulants. Son désir pour le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds ne cessait de croitre depuis leur bref baiser. Le voir ainsi lui donnait envie de l'enlacer et de caresser cette peau halée si tentante mais le jeune Uchiwa se reprit et se leva pour donner à l'élu de son coeur, de quoi se vêtir. Naruto prit le pantalon noir et le t-shirt blanc que Sasuke lui tendit et les mit une fois que celui-ci fut retourné avant de fermer la porte de la chambre. Il resta planté devant celle-ci jusqu'à ce que Sasuke qui s'était couché ne l'appel

-Chaton, viens près de moi.

D'un pas hésitant, le blond s'approcha mais resta devant le lit en le regardant.

-Allonges-toi à côté de moi.

Naruto obéit mais Sasuke l'attira vivement contre lui et referma ses bras puissants autour de sa taille.

-Cette nuit, tu vas dormir dans mes bras. La voix de l'Uchiwa était certes calme mais elle indiqua à Naruto qu'il valait mieux ne pas protester. Sasuke déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Naruto en guide de bonsoir, ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt. Alors que celui-ci ne réussit pas à se reposer tant il avait chaud et son cœur qui battait de plus en plus violemment contre sa poitrine. Mais finalement, Morphée passa par-là et l'emporta tant bien que mal dans ses bras.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla en premier, toujours entre les bras puissants de Sasuke qui dormait encore. Sans faire de bruit et après avoir réussi à se dégager de la douce étreinte de l'Uchiwa, Naruto se leva, s'empara d'une feuille et un crayon dans son sac, rédigea un bref message qu'il donna à un crapaud messager qu'il venait d'invoquer tout en lui précisant avec insistance :

-Vas le donner à Tsunade le plus vite possible.

L'animal esquissa et disparut, le jeune ermite poussa un soupir de soulagement en se détendant seulement, entre temps, Sasuke qui s'était réveillé, se trouvait debout derrière lui.

-Chaton, que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-il froidement faisant frissonner le blond d'appréhension qui malgré qu'il sentait le regard froid de l'autre dans son dos mais il ne lui répondit pas.

-Réponds-moi tout de suite. Ordonna Sasuke une seconde fois en posant une main sur son épaule et le retournant facilement seulement le jeune homme était têtu et ne répondit pas.

-Tu as envoyé un message n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment … ?! S'étonna Naruto, surprit que Sasuke l'ait su sans le voir.

-Mes capacités ont évoluées depuis la dernière fois, chaton. Expliqua-t-il avant de poursuivre. A qui as-tu envoyé ce message et que contenait-il ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Rétorqua fermement Naruto tout en serrant les poings et les dents.

-Puisque tu le prends comme ça...

Sasuke invoqua un serpent auquel il demanda d'éliminer le crapaud messager et de lui rapporter le message. Le reptile disparut laissant Naruto qui fut effrayé par le regard glacial du brun. Quand le serpent revient, Sasuke prit le message et lu à haute voix :

-«Tsunade, je suis avec Sasuke dans l'un des anciens repères d'Orochimaru. Envoie des renforts le plus vite possible. Qu'ils suivent le crapaud, il les guidera jusqu'à moi. Naruto.». Il soupira avant de déclarer calmement :

-Hé bien, tu es vraiment sans gènes chaton... Moi qui ne voulais pas en arrivé là, je n'ai plus le choix. Il fit appel à une technique qui eut pour effet d'empêcher le blond d'utiliser les siennes mais bien décider à montrer qu'il n'allait pas se démonter, le jeune ermite fonça sur Sasuke et les deux jeunes hommes firent par s'affronter au corps à corps. Naruto se défendait très bien mais Sasuke finit par le clouer au sol et plaqua ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Naruto ne pouvait plus bouger et se retrouva à la merci de Sasuke sur les lèvres duquel un sourire victorieux se dessina et il ne rassura pas le jeune ermite.

-Étant donné que tu es incapable de bouger, tu ne peux rien faire contre moi donc j'ai gagné.

-Relâche-moi ! Exigea Naruto en se débattant.

-Non.

-Sérieusement à quoi joues-tu Sasuke ?!

-Je vais prendre ma récompense. Éluda Sasuke en capturant de nouveau les lèvres de Naruto avec un peu plus de douceur que la première fois cependant le blond ne répondit pas à son baiser et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure sans ménagement. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, Sasuke fit disparaître le mince filet de sang à la commissure de ses lèvres de sa langue tandis que son vis-à-vis lui jetait un regard remplit de colère et de haine mêlées.

-La docilité n'est pas ton fort à ce que je vois... Tu as pas mal de répondant mais avec moi, il vaut mieux éviter d'en avoir.

Pour renforcer ses propos, l'Uchiwa activa ses pupilles et paralysa Naruto qu'il prit dans ses bras pour ensuite l'allonger sur le lit. Il lui retira ensuite son t-shirt, il se plaça ensuite au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau avant de descendre dans sa gorge et de la mordre. Le blond ne put retenir un cri de douleur, Sasuke l'avait mordu avec une telle violence que quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent sur les marques de dents que Sasuke lui avait laissées. Comme pour le soigner celui-ci posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les marques de sa morsure et aspira le sang tout en regardant son aimé du coin de l'œil attentif à la moindre réaction de sa part. Le jeune ermite avait les yeux clos et se mordait la lèvre inférieure en agrippant les draps à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Déplaçant une main avec laquelle il força le blond à relâcher sa prise sur les draps, Sasuke entremêla leurs doigts avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Réponds à ma question et je ne vais pas plus loin, à toi de choisir, chaton. À quoi pensais-tu en envoyant ce message ?

-Fais ce que tu veux mais je ne te dirais rien ! Répondit uniquement le blond.

-Tu tiens vraiment à souffrir chaton ?

-Ça a autant d'importance pour toi de savoir si je souffre ou non ? L'interrogea l'Uzumaqui sans répondre à sa question.

-Oui. Répondit Sasuke.

Abasourdi, Naruto resta sans voix tandis que Sasuke changeait son chakra en électricité dont chargea sa main libre avant de lui administrer une puissante décharge le faisant hurler de douleur le temps que dura la décharge c'est-à-dire quelques secondes qui parurent au blond, une éternité.

-Ça te suffit ? Lui demanda Sasuke lorsqu'il stoppa sa décharge.

-Et à toi, ça te suffit ?! Franchement je ne te suis pas, à quoi tu joues ?! Si tu veux me tuer, fais-le vite et ne rates pas ton coup ! Répliqua fermement Naruto bien qu'affaiblit.

-Tu souhaite vraiment connaître mes raisons ?

Naruto hocha la tête déterminé à savoir pourquoi son ancien équipier se comportait ainsi. Sasuke posa sa main sur le coeur du blond avant de s'expliquer :

-Je veux t'avoir pour moi seul. Depuis la fin de la bataille, tu n'as pas cherché à me retrouver et lorsque je t'ai vu en venant discrètement à Konoha, avec celui qui me remplace dans l'équipe 7... J'ai ressentis une grande jalousie qui m'a permis de comprendre ce que je ressentais réellement pour toi. Ne supportant pas de te voir avec un autre que moi, j'ai décidé de t'enlever sans que personne ne s'en rende compte mais … tu m'as facilité le travail en sortant toi-même du village.

-Tu as fait ça par jalousie ?! Juste par jalousie ?! S'exclama Naruto qui n'aurait jamais pensé entendre ça dans la bouche de Sasuke.

-Oui, mais pas seulement … Poursuivit-il.

-Tu veux dire que tu … ?! Commença Naruto sans finir sa phrase comprenant ce que voulait lui dire son vis-à-vis.

-Tu as compris … Je l'ai aussi fait parce que l'amitié fraternelle que l'on avait noués s'était transformée en un sentiment plus intense et plus profond. Tu as connus ce sentiment si je ne me trompe ?

-Oui, envers Sakura il y a quelques années …

-Aujourd'hui; poursuivit Sasuke, c'est ce que je ressens pour toi.

-Tu es sérieux ? Demanda Naruto, troublé et rougissant.

-Oui. Je t'aime. Je t'aime à en perdre la raison. Pour appuyer sa déclaration, Sasuke embrassa le blond en y mettant tout son amour et son désire. Plus que troublé, Naruto commença à comprendre la raison pour laquelle chaque nuit, il faisait le même rêve. Il ferma les yeux et laissa Sasuke prendre pleinement possession de sa bouche. Quand celui-ci rompit le baiser, il le regarda en rougissant.

-Je ne sais pas si … Commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par Sasuke qui posa son index sur ses lèvres.

-J'attendrais et je ferais tout pour conquérir ton coeur. Je ne te demande qu'une chose pour l'instant.

-Qui est ?

-Restes auprès de moi. Répondit Sasuke d'une voix douce et qui devant l'expression de surprise sur le visage de son amour s'expliqua :

-La solitude me pèse et d'avoir à mes côtés me soulagera.

-D'accord, je reste. Accepta-t-il. Tu pourrais rétracter tes sharingan ?

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Sasuke.

Naruto rougit mais ne détourna pas les yeux du visage de Sasuke et se lança :

-Pour que je puisse te prendre dans mes bras.

L'Uchiwa fut d'abord stupéfait par les paroles de Naruto mais accéda à sa demande et rétracta ses sharingan. Naruto bougea ses bras qu'il passa autour du cou de Sasuke et le ramena contre lui. Quant à lui, Sasuke posa sa tête au niveau du coeur du blond et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Détends-toi, je sens tes muscles contractés à l'extrême. Je ne m'échapperais pas, je te le promets.

La voix de Naruto qui était remplie de tendresse aida le jeune Uchiwa à se détendre, ses muscles se relâchèrent et il ferma les yeux laissant Naruto lui caresser les cheveux tandis qu'il resserrait un peu plus sa prise sur sa taille sans lui faire mal.

-Sasuke ?

-Oui, chaton ?

-Comment as-tu compris que …?

-Que je t'aimais ? J'ai compris au moment où je t'ai vu en compagnie de Sai; plus exactement lorsqu'il a touché ta main bien avant cela, je ne voulais pas accepter ce que j'éprouvais, j'ai finis par me rendre à l'évidence. Ce n'est pas une simple attirance que j'éprouve pour toi mais un amour intense et profond. Expliqua Sasuke s'ouvrant complétement à l'homme dont il était profondément éprit.

-Je n'imaginais pas que tu pourrais ressentir ça pour moi, je suis désolé …

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Demanda Sasuke surprit que son chaton lui fasse des excuses.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre …

-Ça n'a aucune importance pour le moment temps que je peux t'avoir dans mes bras, je suis prêt à attendre. Le coupa Sasuke d'une voix tendre exprimant tout son amour pour lui.

Le cœur de Naruto s'emballa de nouveau, la voix de Sasuke était si tendre qu'il ne put empêcher des larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Sasuke les vit et les sécha de ses lèvres, ce nouvel élan amoureux fit accélérer les battements de cœur du blond qui se laissa aller. Il sourit à Sasuke qui lui rendit son sourire.

Les jours passèrent, Sasuke avait finalement permit à Naruto d'envoyer de ses nouvelles à Tsunade, seulement le blond ne disait rien sur l'endroit où il se trouvait ni en compagnie de qui. Durant toutes ces journées qu'il passait auprès de Sasuke, il apprit à mieux le connaître et sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive commença à répondre aux sentiments de celui-ci. Alors qu'il flânait dans les environs du repaire, plongé dans ses pensées, il rencontra une voyante qui lui proposa de lui dévoiler son avenir. Poussé par sa curiosité naturelle, le jeune ermite accepta.

-Près de vous, se trouve votre âme sœur jeune homme, annonça-t-elle. C'est avec elle que vous passerez votre vie cependant, vous ne savez que lui répondre n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact, pouvez-vous me conseiller ?

-Je ne peux vous donner qu'un simple conseil que voici : la réponse est en vous. Si vous la cherchez alors jamais vous ne la trouverez en revanche si vous ne la cherchez point alors elle vous sera révélée telle une évidence. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix cristalline avant de reprendre sa route solitaire.

-Si vous la cherchez alors jamais vous ne la trouverez en revanche si vous ne la cherchez point alors elle vous sera révélée telle une évidence. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? S'interrogea le blond tandis qu'il prenait le chemin du repaire pour y retrouver Sasuke. Alors qu'il méditait sur le sens de cette mystérieuse phrase, il entendit une voix l'interpeler :

-Hé le blond ! Tu es seul ?

Un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans aux cheveux bruns courts s'avança vers lui. Son regard sinistre incita immédiatement Naruto à se méfier de cet homme.

-Et alors qu'est-ce que cela peut faire si je suis seul ?

-Je vais te tenir compagnie dans ce cas. Répondit le brun qui s'approcha davantage du jeune ermite qu'il étudia de la tête aux pieds avant de dire :

-Tu es plutôt beau garçon, ça te dirais de m'appartenir ?

En disant ces mots, l'homme avait une lueur inquiétante au fond de ses yeux.

-Non, jamais ! J'appartiens déjà à quelqu'un ! S'exclama Naruto en s'éloignant de cet homme qui ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

-Ah oui ? Qui est-ce ?

-C'est...

Le blond revit alors tous les moments qu'il avait passé auprès de Sasuke. Les fois où ils se touchaient, se prenaient la main, où il dormait dans ses bras puissants et protecteurs ainsi que les fois où leurs lèvres s'étaient effleurées. Il finit par prendre pleinement conscience de ce qu'il ressentait pour le dernier des Uchiwa, il était éprit de lui. Il l'aimait profondément, éperdument, passionnément.

-C'est Sasuke Uchiwa, je n'appartiens qu'à lui.

Devant le sourire du blond, l'homme fut contrarié et demanda :

-Sasuke Uchiwa... Où est-il ?

-Ici. Lança l'intéressé qui apparut derrière lui en dégainant son katana.

-Sasuke !

L'Uchiwa porta son coup à l'homme qui s'enfuit sans se retourner avant de ranger son arme et d'ouvrir les bras entre lesquels Naruto se jeta sans hésiter un seul instant. Sasuke referma ses bras autour de la taille de son aimé qui se colla plus contre lui avant de lui ouvrir son coeur :

-Sasuke, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, Tenshi, je t'aime à en mourir. Répondit le brun avec douceur avant de capturer les lèvres du blond dans un tendre baiser auquel celui-ci répondit avec envie pour le plus grand plaisir de Sasuke qui le laissa prendre possession de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser à bout de souffle, ils rentrèrent au repaire main dans la main tout en se dévorant des yeux.

Une fois rentrés au repaire, les deux jeunes hommes prirent un bon repas et firent une partie de Shôgi que Naruto remporta à la surprise de Sasuke (et à la nôtre aussi d'ailleurs !). Alors qu'ils étaient tous deux assis sur le lit lisant chacun un parchemin, Naruto se rapprocha de Sasuke et passa un bras autour de sa taille le faisant sursauter.

-Que fais-tu Naruto ?

-Je t'empêche de mettre de la distance entre nous. Répondit malicieusement le blond.

D'abord surprit, Sasuke rangea leurs rouleaux respectifs avant de se tourner vers le jeune ermite. Ils se dévisagèrent durant plusieurs minutes sans prononcer un seul mot alors que leurs cœurs battaient la chamade. Sasuke fit le premier pas en comblant la distance qui les séparait et scella leurs lèvres. Naruto répondit immédiatement à son geste et le baiser devient vite enflammé. Ils le rompirent à bout de souffle en se dévorant des yeux. Ce fut ensuite le jeune ermite qui prit les devants en allongeant son ancien équipier sur le lit avant de déposer de doux et rapides baisers le long du cou de celui-ci qui bien que surprit par la prise d'initiative de son blond renversa la situation d'un coup de reins faisant en sorte que son amour se retrouve sous lui et à sa merci. Il embrassa son blond avec passion tout en passant ses mains sous son t-shirt. Le contact de leurs peaux les fit frissonner de bien-être et tous deux voulurent un contact plus direct c'est pourquoi ils se séparèrent et retirèrent leurs vêtements ne gardant que leurs boxer. Sasuke rallongea doucement Naruto sur le lit puis partit à la découverte de ce corps si souvent admiré en cachette. Ses mains redessinaient les courbes parfaites de chaque muscle de son blond tandis qu'il l'embrassait et lui léchait la gorge. Plus Sasuke poursuivait sa douce torture plus Naruto poussait des gémissements de plaisir de moins en moins retenus accentuant ainsi le désir de son tortionnaire. Il bondit en poussant un petit cri lorsque Sasuke effleura son membre gonflé encore prisonnier sous le tissu de son boxer du bout des doigts, un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres pâles de l'Uchiwa qui leva les yeux et contempla son futur amant. Celui-ci avait les yeux clos, les joues rougies pour le plaisir, les lèvres gonflées et le reste de son corps d'Apollon était en sueur. Dans cette position, il était encore plus désirable aux yeux de Sasuke qui reprit ses caresses en s'attardant sur la courbe affolante des reins de son blond qui frémissait et se cambrait sous lui. Il se mit à lécher chaque parcelle de sa peau le faisant sursauter et crier. Sentant qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir très longtemps, il remonta vers l'oreille de Naruto :

-Je ne peux plus attendre... mon amour.

-Ah... ah, vas-y ! Gémit le blond dont le coeur s'affolait.

-C'est ta première fois ?

-Oui.

Sasuke l'embrassa, plus que touché par le cadeau que son blond lui offrait. Il le débarrassa avec douceur de son boxer et retira ensuite le sien sous le regard brulant du blond qui le contempla de la tête aux pieds en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Sasuke était la beauté même alliée à la tentation. Le brun se plaça au-dessus de son aimé et l'embrassa avant de délaisser ses lèvres pour descendre jusqu'à son membre qu'il entreprit de lécher avec gourmandise et une lenteur insupportable qui fit gémir Naruto. Le blond mit sa main dans les cheveux sombre de son tortionnaire l'incitant à aller plus loin dans sa torture. Comprenant le désir de son amour, Sasuke passa au niveau supérieur en le prenant totalement en bouche faisant crier son amant. Durant plusieurs minutes, il continua sa caresse avant de glisser ses doigts dans l'intimité de son blond qui hurla à la première intrusion mais la douleur fit rapidement place au plaisir sous les caresses de Sasuke. Un second puis un troisième doigt suivirent et Naruto se détendit. Sasuke voyant son amant se détendre l'embrassa. Naruto passa ses bras autour de son cou et répondit au baiser, il écarta ses lèvres de celles de son amant et gémit :

-Viens... Sasuke !

Répondant à son désir, Sasuke retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par son sexe gonflé par le désir. Il pénétra son amant avec douceur pour ne pas lui faire mal, Naruto se cambra et enlaça son amour gémissant à son oreille, la plus belle chanson d'amour qui soit. Sasuke commença à bouger son bassin donnant des coups de reins d'abord doux et lents avant de laisser libre court à son désir brulant sous les soupirs lascifs de son amant. Ils poursuivirent l'ébat longtemps jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se fatiguent. Sasuke donna un dernier coup violent mais passionné avant de se vider dans le corps de son amant et de se retirer de son corps pour s'écrouler sur Naruto qui le reçu dans ses bras. Leurs cœurs battaient à cent à l'heure et ils restèrent tendrement enlacés tout en reprenant peu à peu leur souffle et contact avec la réalité. Une fois leur respiration redevenue normale, ils s'allongèrent dans les draps en se dévisageant tendrement. Naruto se colla contre Sasuke qui l'enlaça.

-Je t'aime mon ange.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Sasuke. Murmura le jeune ermite avant de capturer les lèvres de Sasuke des siennes. Le baiser fut langoureux remplit de passion mais épuisés, les tourtereaux sombrèrent bien vite dans les bras de Morphée.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Naruto revient au village en tenant fermement la main de Sasuke dans la sienne. Cela causa grand émoi dans le village et en particulier chez les amis du blond. Tsunade, elle, reçu la nouvelle de leur amour avec un grand bonheur et les embrassa tous les deux lorsqu'ils virent la voir. Kakashi fut assez surprit mais ne fit aucune remarque se contentant de les féliciter. Iruka, le tuteur de Naruto fut lui, d'abord réticent au vu des événements passés vis-à-vis de Sasuke mais leur donna tout de même sa bénédiction en s'apercevant de la sincérité de l'Uchiwa. Hinata, qui était depuis quelques temps déjà la confidente du blond fut tout simplement ravie ! Leur équipière, Sakura n'en revient pas au début mais l'accepta facilement. Les autres s'y firent sans aucun problème car quelques couples s'étaient déjà formés comme par exemple Lee et Gaara qui filaient le parfait amour. (Navrée mais je suis en mode sadique lol)

Un soir, Sasuke rentra de mission et trouva son compagnon sur la terrasse admirant le coucher du soleil. Naruto étant plongé dans ses pensées n'entendit pas Sasuke arriver mais il sursauta sortant de ses réflexions lorsqu'il sentit les bras de celui-ci entourer sa taille pour le ramener contre lui. Le jeune ermite se laissa aller dans ces bras qu'il connaissait si bien.

-Tu m'as manqué, mon coeur. Lui susurra Sasuke à l'oreille.

-Hum... Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

Le blond se retourna et embrassa son amour sans se dégager de l'étreinte de ses bras. Sasuke répondit à son geste et leurs bouches se découvrirent pour la énième fois sans retenue mais avec tendresse durant plusieurs minutes avant qu'ils ne rompent l'échange à bout de souffle.

-Naruto, je t'aime et je veux que tu sois mien pour toujours alors épouse-moi.

Le blond sourit devant le regard remplit de passion de son brun avant de lui répondre tout simplement :

-Je le veux.

Comblé, Sasuke sortit de sa poche un anneau qu'il passa au doigt de son amant.

Leur union fut célébrée quelques jours plus tard et tous leurs souhaitèrent le plus de bonheur possible.

Fin !

Moi : Enfin ! J'ai mis une demi-journée à l'écrire celui-là !

Naruto : Wah ! Il est réussit !

Sasuke : Mouais... Oh ! Tu fais ton premier lemon ?! O_O

Moi : Viiiiii ! ^^

Sasuke et Naruto : Cool ! Un autre !

Moi : Ok ok !


End file.
